Je ne suis pas un ange
by Cleo Helios
Summary: The Gazette x D'espairsRay x Miyavi --- Yaoi Lemon --- L'histoire se passe durant les Beautifool's Fest. Uruha rencontre Tsukasa mais tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'auraient imaginé... Ma première fic !


Titre : Je ne suis pas un ange…

Auteur : Cleo   
Genre : Yaoi très lemon…  
Prairing: Tsukasa x Uruha (excusez moi pour ce que je vous ai fait subir TT Je vous aimes 3)  
Disclamer : The Gazette, D'espairsRay, Miyavi …Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas TT

Musiques : Ca dépend des scènes que j'écris : Bloodsimple, Zeromancer, Lacuna Coil, Burzum, Negura Bunget, Limbonic Art, Cradle of Filth  
Mot de l'auteur : Voila une réédition revue par un écrivain Merci à ceux qui auront le courage de la lire en entière.

Vive les pavés !

_**Je ne suis pas un ange…**_

Il faisait très chaud, ce jour-là. Quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel bleu azur et la chaleur, presque étouffante, faisait briller la peau de porcelaine du jeune guitariste. Il s'était allongé sur l'herbe, sous un cerisier en fleurs fièrement dressé au-dessus de lui et d'où s'échappait une douceur fruitée, mêlée à la brise légère qui venait caresser de jolis traits. D'enivrants parfums flattaient son odorat. Assurément, l'arbre étirait ses branchages rosis par les fleurs pour charmer le jeune homme couché là. Tel un murmure, le bruissement du feuillage apaisait tout son être, comme les douces mélodies qu'il avait l'habitude d'interpréter lorsqu'il se trouvait seul... ces airs si calmes, si rassurants, mais en même temps si tristes et si profonds. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant béni.

Mais tandis qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, une porte de l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait à quelques pas de lui s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune garçon au visage partiellement caché par un bandeau blanc qui couvrait son nez et ses joues. Sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte, celui-ci scruta le paysage pour dénicher celui qu'il cherchait…

– Uruha ! cria-t-il, il faut que tu viennes te préparer, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps !

A cet appel, le garçon ouvrit les yeux et se leva en poussant un soupir, agacé d'avoir été tiré d'un rare moment de calme et d'apaisement. Il passa la porte, derrière son ami, pour se diriger vers les loges. A l'intérieur du bâtiment où des centaines de personnes s'agitaient au travers d'innombrables couloirs, régnait un climat aussi étouffant qu'à l'extérieur, ce qui alourdissait un peu plus encore l'atmosphère.

Les _Beautifool's Fest_ était le grand événement de l'année : fabuleux spectacle qui ne regroupait pas moins d'une dizaine de groupes de rock japonais les plus en vogue. A cette occasion, la vaste salle de concert de Tokyo était envahie d'une foule de gens affairés à monter les dispositifs nécessaires au bon déroulement du prestigieux festival. Pourtant, malgré le stress perceptible, l'ambiance était plutôt joviale et bon enfant.

Les deux garçons parcouraient les interminables labyrinthes, salués amicalement par d'autres jeunes artistes. Tous se connaissaient quasiment et l'évènement leur procurait une réelle joie de se retrouver. D'innombrables loges, fusaient échanges et rires, mêlés aux notes de musique de ceux qui révisaient une dernière fois, avant de monter sur scène.

Uruha aperçut sur sa droite une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappaient des propos difficilement perceptibles, tant le brouhaha environnant était présent… Sur la porte, une feuille de papier blanc était accrochée sur laquelle il lut : _D'espairsRay_, écrit en caractères occidentaux. La musique de ce groupe, il la connaissait bien mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec aucun des quatre membres de la formation réputée.

Le garçon jeta un furtif coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte derrière laquelle se détachait la seule personne qu'il puisse apercevoir. Il découvrit alors un très beau jeune homme, assis sur le canapé noir qui occupait la pièce. Il avait en mains deux baguettes de batterie dont l'une virevoltait entre ses doigts avec élégance et légèreté. Ses cheveux fins, couleur de jais, glissaient délicatement sur un seul côté du visage. Ses traits étaient d'une grande pureté et le dessin des lèvres aux courbes délicates provoqua soudain chez Uruha une irrésistible envie de s'y perdre. Sous ses vêtements, il devina aisément un corps mince et élancé. Les manches courtes de sa chemise offraient des bras, couleur de porcelaine, longs mais harmonieux et légèrement musclés.

Uruha ne put détacher son regard de cet être irréel, à la beauté angevine. Un ange, oui mais aux ailes invisibles... Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par Reita, son jeune ami au bandeau qui poussa la porte de la loge des _D'espairsRay_ sans crier gare :

– Salut ! Karyu san, Tsukasa san !

Les deux jeunes gens lui adressèrent aussi un signe amical. Le nom de _Tsukasa_ résonna soudain très fort dans la tête d'Uruha… tandis que Tsukasa observa à son tour Uruha, jeune blondinet. Alors, deux regards fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Le temps sembla suspendre son cours, comme pour permettre aux deux jeunes hommes de savourer plus encore cet instant de béatitude. Ils étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre : Uruha perdu dans un envoûtant regard, Tsukasa se délectant des plus appétissants détails de l'autre, à commencer les jolies cuisses qui lui parurent délibérément exhibées et la bouche, aux lèvres tellement charnues… Mais la rêverie fut à nouveau interrompue, non pas cette fois par Reita, mais à cause des cris de Miyavi qui débouchait du couloir.

– Uruha kun, Reita kun ! criait-t-il, se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

Ce garçon-là était très grand et svelte. Lui aussi avait des traits délicats, semblables à ceux d'une femme et les quelques piercings qui ornaient sa lèvre inférieure, comme l'arcade sourcilière, lui donnaient plutôt des airs de mauvais garçon. Il arborait un large sourire à mesure qu'il avançait, passant une main dans des cheveux multicolores. Il avait aux bras une multitude de tatouages faits de phrases ou des mots écrits en japonais. Malgré des vêtements débraillés, une attitude quelque peu désinvolte, excessive, ce survolté à l'évidence avait l'air d'un garçon charmeur et très sociable.

– Comment ça va ? lança-t-il à Reita.

– Bien merci, désolé, on n'a pas trop le temps de parler, on est un peu en retard là !

– Mais je comprends. A plus tard !

Alors que les deux jeunes gens reprenaient leur chemin, Miyavi empoigna discrètement le bras d'Uruha et le tira vers lui :

– Chaque fois que je te vois, tu es de plus en plus beau, Uruha kun ! c'est très appétissant…

Le blond, délicieusement troublé, baissa les yeux en rougissant, ne sachant que répondre et pressa le pas à la suite de Reita qui n'avait rien remarqué de la scène. Uruha se sentait extrêmement gêné ; ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon lui faisait des avances mais il n'avait jamais répondu aux attentes de Miyavi dont l'insistance se précisait chaque fois un peu plus…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le concert se déroula sans accroc et il ne restait plus aux _D'espairsRay_ qu'à passer sur scène. Uruha regagnait la loge du groupe lorsqu'il croisa Tsukasa dans le couloir et, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à trembloter. Le batteur le dévisagea, jeta un rapide coup d'œil de chaque côté pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors, le plaquant au mur, il lui susurra :

– Mais…tu trembles, Uruha kun…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais peur ?

– No…non…Tu ne me fais pas peur, c'est que je viens juste de finir le concert, j'ai toujours un peu le trac dans ces moments-là et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me calmer.

– Oh ! comme tu mens mal, bel Uruha kun…

Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Tsukasa qui glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes du guitariste.

– Qu'…qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tsukasa kun ?

L'entreprenant garçon fit le sourd, s'appliquant à exercer une légère pression sur le membre d'Uruha qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement.

– Ah !…Arrête, si jamais on nous voit…

Se moquant du danger, le batteur vint mordiller ses lèvres, avant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche d'Uruha qui ne montra aucun signe de résistance. Au contraire, il se mit à fondre littéralement. Leurs langues se caressaient à présent comme dans une danse sensuelle et Tsukasa profita de cet instant pour aller cajoler de sa main l'entrecuisse du guitariste qui gémit une fois de plus. Puis, leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Tsukasa libéra Uruha de son emprise en lui murmurant :

– Je dois y aller ! mes fans m'attendent ! fit-il, cabotin, sans autre forme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsukasa piqua un petit sprint à travers les longs couloirs pour rejoindre les coulisses de la scène. Et c'est essoufflé qu'il rejoignit les autres membres du groupe. Karyu semblait très énervé :

– Putin ! Tsukasa t'étais passé où ? ça fait une plombe qu'on t'attend !

– Désolé ! j'ai eu… un petit problème…

Alors qu'il reprenait encore son souffle, Miyavi lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

– Prends ! tu vois pas que tu nous fasses une syncope en plein _live_ !

Le batteur le remercia et but d'une traite, puis ils montèrent sur scène sous les cris perçants des milliers de fans.

Le concert se déroulait à merveille, mais plus les chansons s'enchaînaient plus l'air devenait oppressant, étouffant, pour Tsukasa. Il sentait bien qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête, le son de sa batterie lui faisait atrocement mal mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'arrêter. Tout son corps semblait se crisper et il tremblait intérieurement. Que se passait-il donc ? Et maintenant, dans son angle de vue, c'était comme si tous les membres du groupe s'éloignaient… _«_ _Continuer…continuer…continuer !»_ répétait-il inlassablement pour lui-même, tandis qu'il suffoquait quasiment.

Chaque note de musique jouée devenait une épreuve à surmonter et de grosses gouttes perlaient le long de son visage. Sa tête lui tournait, sa vue était brouillée… Avant de perdre connaissance, il perçut les cris de frayeurs des milliers de fans qui vivaient son malaise.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le divan de leur loge. Karyu se tenait penché au-dessus de lui, le regard mêlé autant d'inquiétude que de colère. Tsukasa s'assit difficilement. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir.

– Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Heureusement qu'on a quand même pu finir la chanson… !

– Ah ! je sais pas… je suis désolé, vraiment…

– C'est l'autre con de Miyavi ! C'est ça, hein ! Il a mis un truc dans l'eau, je suis sûr ! Je vais le démonter !

– Non, laisse, c'est moi qui vais le démolir !

Tsukasa se leva brusquement mais ses jambes flanchèrent. Karyu le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule de nouveau à terre. Uruha se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le regard inquiet, il demanda timidement et faiblement si Tsukasa allait bien.

– Ouais, ça va, il va bien ! lui répondit sèchement Karyu en allongeant à nouveau le batteur sur le divan. Il tourna une minute en rond dans la pièce, se mordillant les ongles frénétiquement et finit par sortir en trombe de la loge :

– Je vais le tuer ! hurla-t-il. Il bouscula Uruha en sortant et disparut.

Le blond pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de Tsukasa, au visage crispé encore par la douleur. Lui souriant, il caressa alors son front pour l'apaiser. Ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, Zero et Hizumi qui étaient eux aussi présents dans la loge ne perdaient rien de la scène.

– On a raté un épisode là, je pense… dit Hizumi malicieusement, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller vérifier que cette histoire ne finit pas en bain de sang…

Les deux artistes quittèrent la loge.

– Ca va, Tsukasa kun ?

– Oui ça va, à part que j'ai un mal de crâne atroce. Ah ! ce Miyavi…je vais le !..

– Peut-être que c'est pas lui qui a fait ça… Il n'a rien fait…Tu étais sans doute juste très fatigué… Je ne t'ai pas vu à midi lorsque nous avons mangé tous ensemble…

– Oui, j'étais occupé, pas le temps de manger, mais je doute que ça soit ça…Enfin on verra bien ce que Karyu dira quand il va revenir…

Uruha alors, tout de spontanéité à son tour, vint se pencher au-dessus de Tsukasa pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi, il faut que j'aille maintenant rejoindre les autres, on a une interview…

– Oui, oui, je comprends, vas-y.

Mais le batteur lui attrapa le poignet, alors qu'il se relevait.

– Uruha kun ! ce soir je t'attendrai dehors… quand tout le monde sera parti. Je voudrais… passer un peu de temps avec toi…

– Oui, je te rejoindrai, répondit-il, ému et rougissant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la loge de Miyavi, Karyu ne décolérait toujours pas malgré les tentatives de Zero et Hizumi pour l'apaiser.

– T'as mis un truc dans l'eau, hein ? Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? T'es taré ! C'est quoi ton problème ? cria Karyu.

– Mais non, j'ai rien fait ! T'es malade ! Pourquoi tu m'accuses comme ça ? J'ai fait que lui donner de l'eau ! J'y peux rien moi si ton batteur il est pas capable de tenir un _live_ !

La colère de Karyu fut telle, alors qu'il plaqua Miyavi contre le mur en le saisissant par le col.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule !

– Oh ! oh ! Du calme ! lança Hizumi, tentant de le maîtriser.

Karyu le relâcha mais entreprit de lui fouiller les poches.

– Hé ! tu fais quoi là ! dit Miyavi.

– Ferme-la ! cria Karyu.

Mais comme il ne trouva rien dans ses vêtements, il entreprit d'examiner les moindres recoins de la loge.

– Je sais que t'es un sale camé ! T'a forcément quelque chose ! Et après, tu pourras plus nier que c'est toi qui as donné de cette merde à Tsukasa !

– Cherche, si ça t'amuses ! J'ai rien du tout je te dis ! Je lui ai rien fait !

Mais Karyu dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect. La colère ne le quitta pas pour autant et il sortit en maugréant.

– Crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! hurla-t-il encore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les coulisses s'étaient vidées. Uruha se trouvait encore dans la loge. Il rassemblait ses affaires, son visage irradiant car il savait que Tsukasa l'attendait dehors.

– Uruha kun…

Le blond releva la tête brusquement et aperçut dans le miroir Miyavi qui se tenait derrière lui.

– Tu as l'air bien content…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant !

– Non rien de spécial…Je dois y aller, on m'attend…désolé.

C'est Tsukasa qui t'attend, hein ? C'est ça ?

Comment tu le sais ?

– Je vous ai vus cet après midi dans le couloir…hé ! hé ! mais c'est que vous vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre…

Uruha ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en gardant son sourire.

– Mais, excuse-moi… Je dois vraiment y aller…Je suis en retard.

Alors, Miyavi plaqua sa main contre le mur pour lui bloquer le passage.

Non ! tu ne vas nulle part !

Mais laisse-moi…

– Non ! je ne veux pas que t'ailles le voir…Uruha kun… Tu le sais que…je t'aime… depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu…

– Oh ! Je…je suis désolé ! ça me touche, mais, pardon …moi… je ne t'aime pas… lui répondit-il visiblement embarrassé.

Ces mots touchèrent Miyavi comme un coup porté au cœur ; il baissa la tête tandis qu'Uruha le contournait pour s'éloigner, mais au bout de quelques pas Miyavi le rattrapa et l'empoigna en le plaquant contre le mur.

– Arrête ! Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lâche-moi ! Tu… tu m'étrangles ! dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

– C'est pas possible qu'un autre que moi te possède ! T'es à moi, parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de toi à la folie ! Je te laisserai pas partir !

Uruha commença à se débattre pour se libérer mais la pression était trop forte. Le sang frappait dans les veines de Miyavi qui commença à l'embrasser. Il pressait tellement ses lèvres contre les siennes que son piercing écorcha les lèvres du joli garçon blond.

– Mais lâche-moi ! Je t'aime pas ! hurla-t-il une fois de plus en continuant de se débattre tandis que le malheureux commençait à suffoquer.

Miyavi perdit prise ; profitant de l'aubaine Uruha bondit, mais l'autre le rattrapa et le saisit par les cheveux. Le tirant violemment vers lui, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre et Uruha chuta en poussant un grand cri… Miyavi restait insensible. Il entreprit alors de le traîner par les cheveux. A terre, la victime se débattait, agrippant la main de l'autre pour essayer de se libérer. Mais le bourreau était sourd. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, il le flanqua dans les toilettes, le projetant violemment contre un lavabo… A demi inconscient, Uruha entendit la porte se verrouiller dans son dos.

Il l'empoigna une nouvelle fois par les cheveux et lui plaqua la tête contre le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo. Abandonné par ses forces, Uruha tremblait de tout son corps.

– T'es à moi, Uruha kun ! je te dis. Si je te vois encore fricoter avec ce connard de batteur je l'égorge !

– Mais…t'es taré ! Si…si… tu crois qu'il va avoir peur de toi !

– Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, c'est juste un avant goût de ce que je pourrais lui faire subir si jamais tu ne m'obéis pas !

– T'es…complètement… malade… ! Ne crois pas que t'en sortiras comme ça ! Si… si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu sais très bien que tu auras de gros ennuis !

– Ferme-la !

Miyavi releva la tête d'Uruha pour cogner violemment son front contre le miroir qui se brisa sous le choc. Les débris de verre s'éparpillèrent sur la chevelure du garçon qui cria de douleur.

– Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi, Uruha kun…Ici, celui qui va avoir le plus d'ennuis c'est toi…

– Qu'…qu'est ce que tu…veux dire !

– Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Hein ! Tu te souviens de ce que t'as fait il y a quatre ans ! Hein ? Si jamais ton Tsukasa l'apprend, tu crois qu'il va penser quoi, hein ! Tu saisis mieux maintenant ?

– T'es… atroce…

– Non, mon ange… c'est toi qui es atroce… moi seul sais à quel point sous tes faux airs de garçon timide tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle…

– Lui dis rien, pitié…Je…je voulais pas…faire ça…je pensais pas…que… ça en arriverait jusque-là…

– Mais tu l'as fait… alors je te conseille, Uruha kun, d'être un gentil garçon avec moi si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache à quel point t'es ignoble. Tu m'appartiens, mon ange, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Le tenant toujours fermement par les cheveux, il le jeta alors brutalement sur la cuvette des toilettes que son visage vint cogner. A nouveau, Uruha hurla et un filet de sang commença à descendre sur son front. Il tenta bien de se relever mais Miyavi lui saisit d'une main les poignets pour le maintenir à genoux au sol et il avisa de lui dégrafer le pantalon.

– Qu… ? Non fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie Miya kun !

– Je vais te faire comprendre que t'es à moi, mon ange !

Il parvint à lui arracher violemment le boxer. Uruha essayait, en vain, de se libérer mais l'autre lui serrait fortement les poignets et plus il se débattait plus Miyavi lui tordait les bras. Il ne cessait de gémir de douleur, comprenant soudain, au bruissement de vêtement dans son dos ce que le tortionnaire lui réservait maintenant…

– Non ! pas ça ! tu n'as pas le droit. Arrête !

– T'inquiète, mon ange, j'arrive…

Et Miyavi, sans le moindre préliminaire, l'empala violemment, ce qui arracha à sa proie un cri aiguë de douleur. Il était en lui et chaque coup de reins qu'il lui infligeait était perçu comme autant de passages du couteau d'un dément. La douleur était insoutenable car l'instrument du plaisir forcé, un glaive au contraire qui le mutilait. Il était en pleure et en sang, mais l'autre ne voulait rien entendre ou plutôt :

– Tu sais que ça m'excite encore plus quand tu cries comme ça ! lui fit-il sans vergogne, tu pourras hurler autant que tu voudras, personne ne viendra te sauver !

Miyavi entreprit de lécher alors le front du blond en riant, tandis que ses coups de hanches devenaient de plus en plus violents. Du sang apparut le long des cuisses d'Uruha qui vivait un supplice. Plus il l'implorait d'arrêter, plus l'autre s'activait, Miyavi qui saisit de sa main le membre du blond pour de frénétiques va-et-vient. Uruha sentait ce souffle non consenti dans son dos, l'horrible souffle de celui qui prenait du plaisir à violer les moindres parcelles de son être. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient semblaient être interminables, le temps se rallongeait atrocement.

– Tu vas voir que tu vas aimer ! Je veux t'entendre gémir de plaisir !

Miyavi continuait de chercher à se satisfaire de plus en plus violemment, de plus en plus profondément. Et sa main s'affairait toujours autour du sexe du supplicié qui se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas réussir à se contrôler. Le plaisir et la douleur se rejoignaient malgré lui et le dégoût éprouvé, mais il ne voulait pas donner à Miyavi ce qu'il attendait. Alors, il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de… Mais le plaisir supplantait sa propre souffrance, il montait en lui … Oh ! comme il le détestait, il se détestait... Ces coups de reins… Sa main…Cette horrible torture…

Après d'interminables minutes, Miyavi atteignit ce qu'il espérait en poussant des râles de plaisir tandis qu'il se déversa en Uruha. Uruha vomit intérieurement la jouissance de l'autre ainsi exprimée, mais son propre corps, au bout du tourment, cria grâce… Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, Uruha capitula, s'épanchant à son tour, sans cesser de se maudire d'être aussi faible.

Satisfait à l'évidence, savourant sa victoire, Miyavi se détacha alors d'Uruha qu'il laissa retomber sans ménagement sur le sol, le libérant enfin de son emprise.

– Tu vois, que t'as aimé, mon ange ! dit-il, en lui montrant sa main encore remplie de la semence d'Uruha. Et il lécha le bout de ses doigts.

Rhabillé, Miyavi quitta les toilettes, laissant là sa victime, recroquevillée à terre sur elle-même et sanglotant maintenant. Uruha n'avait plus la force de se lever. Plus la force de rien…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsukasa attendait dehors et les mégots de cigarettes écrasés à ses pieds commençaient à s'accumuler. Le temps lui semblait interminable ; il commença à s'inquiéter. Extirpant son portable, il se mit à en tapoter nerveusement les touches.

– Allo ! Karyu kun ? Je crois que t'as le numéro d'Uruha…Donne-le moi s'il te plait.

Puis il appela Uruha. Mais les sonneries s'enchaînèrent sans que personne ne décroche et son inquiétude grandit. Il décida alors – un étrange pressentiment le tenaillant – de rentrer dans le bâtiment où les lumières étaient éteintes ; plus personne ne déambulait dans les couloirs où régnait comme un silence de mort… Lorsqu'il parvint à hauteur de la loge des _Gazette_ il remarqua un sac laissé-là, à même le sol, au beau milieu du couloir. Quelque chose, mêlée d'inquiétude croissante, lui serrait la gorge. Il trouva étrange aussi la seule source lumineuse provenant des toilettes. Puis, ses oreilles perçurent ce qu'il comprit bien vite n'être rien d'autre que des sanglots. Il pressa le pas et poussa la porte entrouverte de la pièce.

Son souffle fut coupé net lorsqu'il découvrit Uruha allongé, totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, à demi nu. Du sang recouvrait le sol par endroits. Le jeune homme blond tremblait, secoué de sanglots. Ses poignets, dissimulant une partie du visage comme pour le protéger, étaient couverts d'hématomes et les jambes, dénudées, souillées. Le tableau pétrifia le batteur et la nausée le prit. Il dut même détourner ses yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits. Puis il regarda franchement son ami pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Alors des larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux, il commençait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se précipita vers Uruha, souleva délicatement ses poignets de peur de lui faire mal, pour découvrir un visage ensanglanté et des yeux totalement terrorisés… Il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer tendrement et le balancer doucement, comme on le ferait avec l'enfant qu'il faut apaiser.

– Pardon…Pardon…Pardon… disait le blessé.

A cette imploration d'Uruha, ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau. Meurtri, le garçon répétait inlassablement cette prière, tandis que Tsukasa lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux, d'une main tremblante. Puis il tenta, comme il put, de le vêtir à nouveau. Mais il ne tenait pas debout, alors il le prit sur son dos pour le conduire le plus loin possible de cette pièce cauchemardesque. Avec mille précautions, il le déposa dans sa voiture et l'emmena chez lui…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsukasa monta difficilement les marches, portant le garçon sur son dos qu'il allongea ensuite sur le divan. S'accroupissant près de lui, il nota l'absence d'expression sur le visage de l'ami qui ne bougeait plus ; n'eut été son faible souffle, il le cru mort.

– U…Uruha kun !…

Il ne réagit pas, son regard vitreux perdu dans le vide. Alors Tsukasa resta là, simplement auprès de lui, pour l'assurer de sa protection :

– Ca va aller…Tu es en sécurité ici… Uruha kun…Je vais pas te laisser tout seul…Ne t'inquiète pas…

La gorge serrée de tristesse et de douleur partagée, précautionneusement, il lui retira quelques bout de verre nichés dans ses cheveux. Quelle insoutenable situation ! Il commençait tout juste à l'aimer…Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur eux ? Il l'aimait, oui, déjà beaucoup… Ses larmes qui commençaient à perler exprimaient un peu plus ses sentiments…

Le pantalon d'Uruha était taché de sang.

– Il…il faut que je te lave…d'accord ?

Sans davantage de réaction, il osa et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y faire couler une eau assurément salvatrice.

– Uruha kun…Je…vais devoir t'enlever tes vêtements…d'accord ?

Tsukasa commença à déboutonner le plus doucement possible sa chemise. Il craignait sa réaction. C'est alors qu'Uruha se mit soudainement à gémir et à sangloter de nouveau.

– C'est moi…c'est Tsukasa…n'aie pas peur…je vais pas te faire du mal…ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, lui dit-il, en le serrant dans ses bras. Uruha sembla alors rassuré ; son sauveteur entreprit de lui enlever le pantalon, lui parlant en même temps pour occuper son attention.

– Tu te souviens, Uruha kun cet après-midi ? Le concert ? J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder sur scène. T'étais vraiment magnifique, et puis tu joues vraiment bien, faudra que tu m'apprennes un jour, hein ? J'aimerais vraiment et moi, si tu veux, en échange je te dirai les petits secrets de la batterie. Et … Tu vas rire mais, Karyu, il s'en est aperçu que j'arrêtais pas de te regarder ; alors il a pas cessé de me chambrer cet imbécile ! Du coup, j'ai dû lui payer des _takoyakis_ pour le faire taire… Dis, tu aimes les _takoyakis_ ? Moi j'aime bien : si tu veux je t'emmènerai en manger, je connais un endroit où ils sont très bons, je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer toi aussi ; on ira tous les deux, d'accord ?

Il l'avait totalement dévêtu, navré qu'il était de découvrir dans ces pénibles circonstances le corps de celui qu'il aimait : il le vit si joli mais tellement souillé que sa gorge en devint toute sèche. Un sentiment de rage l'envahit…La personne qui avait fait ça devrait payer très bientôt…

– Tu vas voir, petit cœur, je vais te mettre dans l'eau, ça va te faire du bien…ça ira mieux ensuite.

Tsukasa commença alors à le frotter doucement, l'eau se teintant de rouge ; Uruha sembla reprendre un peu d'expression, il se laissa faire et enrouler ensuite dans une serviette. Ouf ! Il tenait debout à nouveau, il avait recouvré des forces. Une joie s'emparait de Tsukasa qui alla l'allonger sur son lit et l'ayant aidé à enfiler un t-shirt, il le recouvrit d'un drap et se coucha tout près de lui.

Le jeune garçon eut un sommeil agité et pleura même, mais alors Tsukasa le serra fort dans ses bras pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Lentement, l'être fragilisé finit par s'assoupir sous le regard protecteur de Tsukasa qui veilla sur lui toute la nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Très tôt dans la matinée, Tsukasa se dressa dans le lit. Uruha dormait maintenant profondément. Il semblait avoir repris des couleurs et il en fut heureux. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, s'habilla et avant de quitter la chambre jeta un œil derrière lui en murmurant :

– Petit amour, je reviens vite !

Ayant emprunté le portable d'Uruha, il se rendit chez Karyu qui habitait à deux pas de chez lui. Il cogna.

– Oh ! Tsukasa ! T'as vu l'heure ?

Le batteur ne répondit pas et entra sous les yeux ébahis du guitariste. Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire.

– Quel est le connard qui a bien pu faire ça ! hurla Karyu.

– C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir mais je ne suis pas prêt d'arriver à tirer un mot d'Uruha, il va falloir attendre un peu. En attendant, je peux vraiment pas le laisser tout seul, je dois m'absenter prochainement.

– T'inquiète pas, on sera là, on n'a rien prévu de bien important de toute façon. Rentre vite, occupe toi de lui.

Sur le chemin du retour il tapota sur le clavier du portable d'Uruha et appela Reita auquel il raconta tout, le priant de lui amener quelques affaires d'Uruha.

A son grand soulagement, Uruha était toujours profondément endormi. Le temps qu'il lui prépare, pour le réveil, quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, et Reita, la mine terriblement inquiète, était déjà à sa porte avec les affaires.

– Comment il va ?

Ben, il a fini par s'endormir.

Après demain on a un photoshoot…et on ne peut vraiment pas se permettre de le manquer…Je viendrai le chercher et ensuite je le ramènerai chez toi…

Le batteur acquiesça et referma la porte d'entrée après avoir remercié Reita. Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour y déposer les affaires et à son grand étonnement Uruha n'était plus là. Un sentiment de frayeur l'envahit tout d'un coup. Il cria son nom alors qu'il commençait à chercher dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Et il le trouva dans la salle de bain. Tsukasa retint son souffle lorsqu'il le découvrit, les bras ensanglantés, un lame de rasoir à la main et qu'il essayait de s'ouvrir les bras de toute part. Il lui arracha précipitamment la lame des mains et horrifié, la jeta dans le lavabo. Le blond s'écroula à terre et se mis une fois de plus à pleurer en gémissant très fort. Tsukasa prit dans ses deux mains le visage d'Uruha pour lui relever la tête.

- Me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Il lui nettoya les dizaines de plaies qu'il s'était infligé et lui pansa les bras en lui parlant doucement :

- Je te promets que ça ira très bientôt beaucoup mieux, alors s'il te plaît…ne refais plus jamais ça…s'il te plaît

A sa grande surprise, Uruha acquiesça en sanglotant et prononça faiblement :

- Je suis désolé…

- Je sais que tu es fort…tu va y arriver à surmonter tout ça ! Je vais t'y aider ! D'accord ?

Le blond acquiesça une nouvelle fois en reniflant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, ils ne quittèrent pas l'appartement du batteur. Uruha qui au début refusait de manger finit par céder sous l'insistance de son ami et il sembla retrouver petit à petit du courage grâce aux moindres attentions dont l'entourait Tsukasa. Mais la séance de photoshoot qui approchait dangereusement terrorisait Uruha. L'idée même de sortir du cocon rassurant qu'était cet appartement le pétrifiait littéralement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas…tout va bien se passer, c'est Reita kun qui va prendre soin de toi, je lui ai tout expliqué.

– Viens avec moi s'il te plaît… j'ai trop peur encore !

– Je ne pourrai pas, car je dois m'absenter, mais les autres seront avec toi ; il ne peut rien t'arriver. Et je te promets que je serai là à ton retour.

Tsukasa déposa alors un baiser sur le front du garçon pour le rassurer. Pour la première fois depuis le malheureux incident, il lui vit un sourire.

– Merci ! Tsukasa kun…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard Reita venait chercher Uruha. Dans la voiture, sur la route du studio, le silence commençait à peser. Reita se rendit compte que les mains d'Uruha tremblaient. Alors, il lui tint des propos encourageants, lui disant aussi qu'il n'en avait soufflé mot aux autres, ne sachant s'il le souhaitait ; qu'il leur avait volontairement menti – tandis qu'ils s'inquiétaient de sa disparition – disant qu'un décès familial était survenu …

– Pardon, j'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais j'ai pensé que cela était préférable, vu ton triste état alors…

– Oh ! t'as bien fait, mais ne leur dis rien encore, s'il te plaît.

Au studio, c'était prévisible, Uruha dut affronter les regards étonnés et inquiets de ses camarades.

– Mon dieu…. Ton visage ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ! s'exclama Ruki.

– Oh ! …j'ai pas fait gaffe… je suis tombé dans les escaliers …

– Ben dis-donc, tu t'es arrangé !

Alors que chacun était à se changer, pour les besoins de la photo, Reita passa discrètement de longues mitaines à Uruha.

– Mets-ça, ça cachera tes bras.

– Merci, Reita kun.

Les maquilleuses eurent beaucoup de mal à camoufler les contusions du guitariste, mais le photoshoot se déroula comme chacun le souhaitait, bien que le cœur du garçon n'y fût pas du tout ; mais il se devait de le faire. Il avait promis d'être fort.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au fil des jours, le moral d'Uruha devenait meilleur au grand soulagement de Tsukasa. Lentement ils avaient repris un cours de vie normal et les sourires réapparaissaient petit à petit sur leurs visages. Le batteur rongeait pourtant son frein ; il ne décolérait pas, supportant de moins en moins l'idée de ne pas connaître le nom de celui qui avait fait cette chose atroce. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le divan, l'un contre l'autre, à regarder la télévision, Tsukasa prit son courage à deux mains pour questionner Uruha.

– S'il te plaît... Il va falloir que…tu me dises…qui a fait…ça…s'il te plaît !

Le jeune homme se contenta de baisser la tête en guise de réponse.

– Je comprends que c'est pas évident pour toi de parler de ça…mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir…

– Je…je…peux…pas ! lui répondit-il, le visage traversé d'une soudaine panique.

– Si ! j'insiste. Permets-le moi ! Il le faut. C'est trop grave, ce qu'il t'a fait.

– Je peux pas ! hurla alors Uruha avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses propres bras.

– D'accord, d'accord, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, tu me diras quand tu pourras, lui fit-il tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Uruha s'agrippa alors à lui en sanglotant et s'excusant. Tsukasa lui releva le visage, lui sourit et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur pour lui sourire une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres séparées. Uruha passa alors une main dans les cheveux de Tsukasa, sollicitant un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci fut plus passionné, plus sensuel…. Le cœur du batteur s'emballa et il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main sous le t-shirt du garçon dont le corps frissonna à son contact. Il continua de lui caresser le torse, puis souleva lentement le vêtement pour l'en débarrasser, en l'embrassant dans le cou, tandis qu'Uruha entreprenait de déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Le vêtement à terre, il se délecta du buste finement sculpté de Tsukasa. Dans les yeux d'Uruha, se devinait le désir mêlé à l'inquiétude. L'expression qui se lisait sur son visage interrompit le batteur qui posa sur Uruha un regard interrogateur.

– Non ! Tsukasa kun…continue…s'il te plaît…

– Tu es sûr ? Ne te force pas, si tu n'en as pas envie…c'est pas grave, je comprendrais…

– Je…je veux le faire…avec toi… Avec toi, je veux.

Le batteur lui sourit tendrement, le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre pour qu'Uruha se sente plus à l'aise. Il le déposa doucement sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Même si le guitariste en mourrait d'envie, l'angoisse grandissait en lui. Ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

– Tout va bien se passer. Calme-toi mon cœur, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. C'est de l'amour, le vrai, que toi et moi on met là. Pas de la violence.

Les mots de Tsukasa apaisèrent Uruha qui commença à relâcher lentement la tension qui serrait tous ses muscles et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Tandis que leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement, ils s'enlacèrent. Leurs bustes se réchauffaient doucement à mesure qu'ils échangeaient de plus en plus passionnément. Tsukasa vint suçoter les tétons d'Uruha qui gémit de bien être. Le blond, dont la respiration s'accentuait, glissa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant pour l'inciter à continuer. En réponse à la sollicitation, il descendit un peu plus et pendant qu'il couvrait à présent de baisers son bas ventre, il commença à lui dégrafer le pantalon. Le désir matérialisé sous le pantalon de son ami renforça l'impatience du batteur pour ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Le vêtement au sol, il s'émerveilla de la sculpture des jambes du guitariste. Tsukasa s'arrêta un moment pour contempler l'exquise beauté de ces cuisses et ne put s'empêcher de venir y enfouir sa tête pour les cajoler un moment. Il posa sa joue contre l'une d'entre elles qui était aussi brûlante que leur propre désir. Son sang battait fort dans ses veines… il effleura le tissu tendu du boxer qu'il commença à caresser. Uruha ferma alors les yeux pour mieux savourer cette délicieuse sensation, laissant s'échapper de petits gémissements. Et finalement le batteur se décida à faire glisser le dernier vêtement le long des cuisses du bel amant, découvrant son exquise nudité.

Il prit le temps de la contempler un moment, comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité, puis il se mit à la caresser de toute part : ses jambes…son ventre…ses bras…son cou… Ses mains se baladaient sur tout le corps d'Uruha, comme s'il voulait en redessiner les courbes gracieuses, imprimer à jamais dans son esprit une esquisse de la beauté déployée là, sous ses yeux. Leurs lèvres s'appelaient elles-aussi et elle se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Uruha les lui mordilla pour lui faire comprendre son impatience.

– Attends, attends encore …je veux qu'on se désire encore plus !

Tsukasa se débarrassa lentement de ses propres vêtements, puis se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Uruha. Sentir leurs virilités se frotter sensuellement l'une contre l'autre ne fit qu'exacerber d'avantage leur désir. Et dans un gémissement commun, Tsukasa s'allongea une fois de plus sur ce corps de braises. Uruha haleta davantage lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les baisers sur son torse. Des baisers qui descendaient lentement vers sa virilité en émoi ; c'était cruellement bon.

Uruha n'en pouvait plus, il passa la main dans la chevelure du batteur pour l'inciter à mettre fin à son supplice. Mais celui-ci n'accéda pas à sa requête, voulant qu'il le désire d'avantage, toujours plus. Il embrassait une nouvelle fois ses cuisses qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Torturant inlassablement le beau garçon blond, il remonta vers son nombril avant de redescendre une nouvelle fois sur les hanches.

– Tsu…ki…s'il…te pl…aît !

Mais il ne répondait pas, sollicitant les moindres parcelles de son corps, donnant, ici, là, de furtifs coups de langue. Uruha s'extasiait, se retenait, redoutait de craquer prématurément, suppliant, mais terriblement impatient. C'était cruel, insoutenable…

– Pitié…tu…vas…me… tuer !

Le torturant inlassablement, le caressant partout de sa langue, l'amant finit par prendre sa virilité à pleine bouche, arrachant alors un cri au guitariste. Se mordillant les lèvres, Uruha se cambrait de plaisir sous les va-et-vient de Tsukasa. Les assauts incessants du batteur faisaient gonfler toujours plus son joli membre. La tension que Tsukasa sentait dans sa bouche le poussait à accentuer d'avantage ses élans, tandis que les mains d'Uruha s'agrippaient à ses cheveux.

– Trop… bon… C'est…sii…bon ! T'arrête pas !

Uruha se cambra, sentant le moment d'extase se rapprocher dangereusement. Plus que… quelques secondes… Son corps s'arqua alors violemment et dans un grand cri se libéra dans la bouche de l'amant. Tsukasa se délecta de la semence chaude qui coulait dans sa bouche et qu'il retint. Il consentit à lâcher la virilité d'Uruha qui retomba doucement sur le drap.

Ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Uruha reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Tsukasa ne put s'empêcher de venir capturer ces lèvres entrouvertes et de les embrasser goulûment, lui laissant ainsi goûter à sa propre semence. Le blond sentait l'impatience du batteur contre ses cuisses.

– Tsuki kun…vas-y !

C'est ce que désirait ardemment Tsukasa, torturé par l'impatient désir de fusionner maintenant complètement avec le bel éphèbe, mais il savait les blessures de son jeune amant encore vives et il craignait sa réaction.

– Tu es sûr ? On est déjà allé bien assez loin comme ça…

– Oh !…oui…je veux te sentir en moi… Tsuki kun… oh ! toi, oui.

Toujours allongé sur le dos, il souleva ses hanches en signe d'appel et Tsukasa vint caler son bassin entre les cuisses d'Uruha. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans une amoureuse contemplation. Alors, il pénétra doucement Uruha dont le visage se crispa sous la douleur. Tsukasa lui caressa les cuisses pour l'apaiser, puis attendit un moment avant d'approfondir.

– Détends-toi mon cœur, ça va passer… Je vais doucement.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il se détendait un peu, il commença alors à faire lentement onduler ses hanches. Uruha s'habituait progressivement à la sensation, lâchant des soupirs de contentement tant il jouissait de la bienfaisante pénétration de Tsukasa en lui. Le batteur passa une main au creux de ses reins pour le soulever un peu mieux et entrer encore plus profondément en lui. Ils gémissaient maintenant tous les deux ensemble et Uruha vint enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches du batteur qu'il serra fortement. Ils parvenaient à la fusion complète de leurs êtres, cœurs et corps.

– Tu aimes Uru kun ? tu es bien ?

– Oh ! …oui…continue, s'il te plaît.

Uruha commença lui aussi à bouger ses hanches, accompagnant ainsi le rythme de son partenaire. Ils s'emplissaient mutuellement d'un délicieux plaisir qui leur arrachait des gémissements. Plus la danse sensuelle s'intensifiait plus le désir devenait fort. Tsukasa vint enfouir sa tête dans le cou du garçon pour le respirer encore plus, prendre son odeur, boire la délicieuse peau du guitariste qui était en eau. Mais les pores étaient _lui_ et il voulait tout de lui. Les incessants gémissements d'Uruha qui accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements l'excitaient toujours plus.

L'envie du batteur devenait insoutenable, le point de non retour se rapprochait tandis qu'il s'accrochait fermement au garçon aimé. Il glissa un index dans la bouche d'Uruha qui se mit à le mordiller. Les mouvements du batteur devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers, incontrôlés et brusques. Soudain… l'orgasme monta en Tsukasa qui poussa un cri en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau d'Uruha, tous ses membres se contractèrent : il partit d'un grand râle à l'instant où il se déversait en lui. Uruha, sentant le chaud liquide l'envahir, sous l'excitation procurée, se libéra à son tour une nouvelle fois…. La semence d'Uruha coula lentement sur le ventre de son amant à mesure qu'ils retombaient ensemble sur le lit.

Alors, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps épuisés, en sueur, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Puis leurs bouches se ressoudèrent… Mais ils ne purent résister au sommeil qui les envahissait… Ils s'assoupirent enfin, leurs mains prises l'une dans l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Uruha se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne trouva pas Tsukasa à ses côtés. Un sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahit. Il sauta du lit pour aller voir au salon et dans les autres pièces. Il ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais il remarqua un petit bout de papier sur la table basse qu'il s'empressa de lire.

« _Mon Uru kun,_

_J'ai du partir en studio précipitamment, je serai de retour ce midi._

_Ton Tsuki._ »

Rassuré, heureux, il se dirigeai vers la salle de bain lorsque le téléphone retentit…

– Oui ?

– C'est moi, mon ange ! Ton Miya kun ! Je t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

A la voix de Myavi, son être s'emplit de terreur et son réflexe fut de raccrocher instantanément et de jeter le portable à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme pour conjurer le sort. Il y eut ensuite une succession de sonneries qui provoquèrent comme une désagrégation de lui-même, le poussant à l'ultime retranchement le long d'une cloison de l'appartement, accroupi, recroquevillé, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles pour éloigner la perverse tonalité… La terreur reprenait possession de lui.

Uruha resta prostré longtemps encore après que l'appareil se soit tu. Une heure, deux heures plus sûrement… Il restait là, sans bouger, parvenant à se calmer petit à petit. Il se redressa pour regagner le salon, osa un œil sur son téléphone toujours à terre qui… sonna. Il sursauta. « _C'est la sonnerie d'un sms… pas de panique…calme toi…respire…c'est qu'un sms…_ » se fit-il à lui-même. La main tremblotante, il ramassa le portable et lut le message :

« _C'est pas gentil de me raccrocher au nez, mon ange,_

_Je suis très énervé maintenant,_

_Et tu sais comment je suis quand je suis énervé, hein ?_

_Alors tu as intérêt à rappliquer tout de suite chez moi si tu veux pas que je m'énerve d'avantage…_

_Ton Miya kun_ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sans qu'il ne leur en eût donné l'ordre, les jambes d'Uruha le conduisaient désormais vers l'appartement de celui qu'il redoutait tant. La gorge nouée, pas à pas, il se rapprochait de…lui… Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Et si jamais il faisait demi-tour ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait, oui, s'il faisait demi-tour ? S'il n'y allait pas… ? Il perdrait celui qu'il aimait… ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de le perdre ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit comme ça il y quatre ans ? Pourquoi, à présent, cette chose détruisait sa vie ? Non…il n'avait pas le choix…Il l'aimait vraiment trop pour risquer de le perdre…

oOoOoOoOoOo

La porte, là devant lui maintenant, il espérait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait… Il se tint comme pétrifié, cinq, dix minutes, sans bouger, sans oser… Il déglutit et se décida à frapper … Le visage apparut…

– Ca fait deux heures que je t'attends, mon ange ! Entre… Tiens ! le canapé là, assieds-toi…

Uruha s'exécuta, fixant ses pieds, sans pouvoir regarder son bourreau. Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements.

– Tiens ! dit-il, posant une boisson alcoolisée sur la table basse.

– Alors ? Remis de notre petit ébat amoureux, mon ange ?

Des larmes montèrent d'un coup aux yeux d'Uruha qui s'efforcer de les retenir. Il sentait son cœur se serrer.

– Eh bien ! mon ange ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort ? On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me revoir… Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais…

Miyavi s'assit alors près de lui et avisa de lui masser le dos. Uruha eut un mouvement de recul et se précipita à l'autre bout du canapé, en proie à une réelle panique.

– Tu me laisses pas vraiment le choix à ce que je vois… soupira Miyavi qui se mit à califourchon sur lui, bloquant ses jambes et saisissant d'une main ses poignets.

– Pardon ! Pardon ! Me frappe pas, s'il te plaît ! Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas, je promets !

– Ah ! tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre ! ça fait plaisir, alors pour te récompenser je vais t'aider un peu…

Miyavi glissa une main dans sa propre poche pour en tirer une petite pilule. Une nouvelle fois, la peur prit possession d'Uruha.

– Ouvre la bouche !

– Non…c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ça, s'il…s'il te plaît !

– Dernier avertissement… ouvre !

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter et une fois la pastille dans le palais, Miyavi plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Uruha pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas la recracher.

– On appelle ça les _pilules de l'amour_, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi mon ange… lui dit-il en souriant, alors que la drogue fondait peu à peu.

Uruha, pleinement conscient encore, avait terriblement peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Miyavi restait là, sur lui, sans bouger, attendant que l'effet se fasse sentir. Il fixait obstinément le blond, guettant avec impatience le moindre signe de changement. La tension dans les muscles d'Uruha commençait à se relâcher doucement mais il fallut de longues minutes pour que Miyavi constate la métamorphose qui se traduisait par un garçon complètement apaisé et au sourire béat.

– Tu te sens bien, n'est-ce pas, mon ange ?

En réponse, il reçut le même et large sourire, mais un regard perdu dans le vide.

– T'inquiète pas, ça assomme un peu au début, c'est pas fini… c'est que le début là…

Miyavi, assuré de la révolte jugulée, relâcha ses poignets. Il n'était plus nécessaire de le contraindre. Il était neutralisé et désormais à sa merci…

– Miya kun ? Y' a tout qui… qui… tourne… et puis… j'ai chaud.

– C'est normal, mon ange…laisse-toi aller…tu vas voir, c'est encore meilleur.

Miyavi se délectait par avance de ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines minutes, tandis qu'Uruha sentait son esprit se détacher totalement. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte, bien au contraire, il flottait dans une sorte d'heureuse béatitude… Miyavi l'invita alors à s'approcher de lui :

– Je préfère te voir comme ça mon, ange, j'aime pas abîmer ton si beau visage pour te faire comprendre les choses.

Uruha ne sentant plus ses membres, parvint à se glisser auprès de Miyavi qui commença aussitôt caresser tout son corps.

– Tes forces vont revenir doucement, ne t'inquiète pas, après on va bien s'amuser tu vas voir.

Mais le jeune drogué malgré lui était suffisamment conscient pour percevoir cette petite voix qui tentait de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il allait accepter était mal ; il le savait, il ne voulait pas ça. Mais la voix s'affaiblissait, perdait de sa conviction, comme étouffée par les effets de la drogue qui se rependait peu à peu dans tout son corps. « _Qu…qu'est ce qu' il m'arrive ?_ »

Miyavi, commença à l'embrasser goulûment et, sans autre préliminaire, plongea brusquement sa main dans le pantalon d'Uruha qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Il sentait à nouveau son corps, reprenant possession de lui, d'ailleurs cela semblait bien ne pas échapper à Miyavi qui, sous ses caresses, et avec un regard plein de malice, assistait émerveillé au réveil de la bête…

– Ah !…arr…arr…ête !

–Laisse-toi faire, tu vas voir !

« _Non je veux pas ! Je veux pas que tu poses tes sales mains sur moi !_ »

Mais Uruha sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ses caresses expertes, de plus en plus actives et tandis que son esprit tentait de le soustraire à la tentation soudaine, ses propres mains échappèrent à sa volonté pour aller se fourrer dans le pantalon de Miyavi. « _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je fais ça ?_ »

Ben, tu vois, mon cœur ! quand tu veux… C'est bon ! continue…

L'esprit d'Uruha bataillait dur de son côté, mais la bataille était désormais perdue ; Uruha ne maîtrisait plus les forces du mal… Se caressant mutuellement, inlassablement, ils faisaient lentement monter leur excitation.

– Tu aimes, hein ?

– Ou…oui… « _Non ! Non ! Je déteste !_ »

Affichant un sourire d'une grande perversité, Miyavi déboutonna son propre pantalon qu'il enleva en même temps que le boxer. Puis, passant sa main derrière la nuque du garçon, il lui bascula la tête vers son propre bas-ventre. Cette tête qui n'opposait plus aucune résistance. Le visage se rapprocha, il ouvrit sa bouche inconsciemment, captant de ses lèvres la virilité de Miyavi. « _J'ai envie de vomir tellement ça m'écœure !_ » Mais il s'appliquait, bien au contraire, à stimuler ce sexe en érection qui gonflait toujours plus d'excitation dans sa bouche.

– Tu sais que t'es doué, mon ange !

Miyavi gémissait de plus en plus de sentir ces lèvres lui donner tant de plaisir et il se mit à dégrafer le pantalon d'Uruha.

– Ca suffit, viens là ! dit Miyavi.

Saisissant le poignet du blond, il le redressa pour le déshabiller avidement,

passant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, signe de délectation pour ce corps si docile qui s'offrait à lui. Il envoya valser ses propres vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis, une main au creux de ses reins, il s'approcha, les cuisses du blond s'écartant pour venir se poser sur celles de Miyavi. Il s'assit au-dessus de lui.

« _Pourquoi est ce que ça m'attire autant ?_ »

Alors il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Uruha, le souleva légèrement pour pouvoir le pénétrer. Uruha fit aller son bassin, son corps appelant à le sentir d'avantage en lui. Plus le rythme s'accélérait, plus Uruha avait aussi du mal à contenir ses gémissements. « _Résiste ! Résiste !_ » Car il voulait dissimuler à son partenaire le plaisir qu'il éprouvait : cela, il ne voulait pas le lui offrir, c'est pourquoi il se mordillait les lèvres. L'autre, était-il dupe ? Emplis de vice, les yeux de Miyavi scrutaient l'expression d'Uruha, prenant un malin plaisir à observer ce visage torturé entre jouissance et résistance. Alors, pour pousser encore plus loin ce jeu qui l'amusait tant, il glissa son index entre les lèvres du blond dans l'intention de lui ouvrir la bouche, afin de libérer le son de ses gémissements.

– Ahhh !…c'est… si bon de…de…t'entendre gémir !

Emporté par cette excitation qui ne faisait que s'accentuer, Miyavi s'accrocha plus fermement à ces hanches qui montaient et descendaient au- dessus lui, l'incitant à pousser encore plus la pénétration. Le poing vigoureusement agrippé sur l'un des plis du canapé, Uruha n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler son corps ; impossible de résister ; l'envie était beaucoup trop forte, son corps en avait trop envie, oui. « _Pourquoi il faut que ça soit si bon ?_ »

La quête incessante de vouloir l'entendre gémir toujours plus poussa Miyavi à venir lécher le cou d'Uruha, imprimant une traînée humide sur son passage pour le stimuler d'avantage. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Son excitation devenait insupportable. Ses pulsions le rattrapaient, ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était le posséder sans douceur, brutalement. Emporté par son excitation, il saisit les cuisses du jeune homme et, son sexe toujours en lui, le souleva pour aller le plaquer sans retenue et violemment contre le premier mur qui se présenta à eux. Miyavi, les mains fermement agrippées aux fesses du blond se lança alors aussitôt dans un rythme effréné, accompagnant son plaisir de gémissements rauques. Uruha avait du mal à suivre cette cadence déchaînée qui lui arrachait littéralement des cris de jouissance. A chaque coup de reins, son bassin venait butter contre le mur derrière lui, alors, le corps brûlant, il s'accrochait tant bien que mal à Miyavi, enserrant d'avantage ses jambes autour de lui. « _Mon_ _Tsuki kun_…_Pourquoi je suis si faible ?_ »

La bouche grande ouverte, Uruha essayait, en vain, de trouver l'air qui commençait à lui manquer dans cette atmosphère de folie passionnelle, de transpiration et de sueur. Il sentait dans sa poitrine le fracas épouvantable que faisait son cœur, éprouvant la sensation qu'il allait lâcher à tout moment, tant le rythme était infernal. Les doigts de Miyavi s'enfonçaient dans la chair d'Uruha qui encaissait le glaive dressé et infatigable de celui qui avait fini par le posséder. Son bas ventre criait grâce, la pression maintenant ne demandait qu'à être relâchée… « _J' vais pas pouvoir tenir ! __Mon Tsuki kun…_ »

Toute cette tension devenait insoutenable et Miyavi percevait bien la torture à laquelle cet être qu'il avait tant désiré était soumis. Uruha tremblait, se tordait, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment sur lui… alors il s'acharna encore plus en lui, voulant à tout prix entendre ses cris d'extase. « _Pitié arrête ! Je vais… !_ »

Uruha, soudain, laissa fuser un râle tandis que son corps venait de se contracter violemment ; ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de l'autre. Alors, il se déchargea de l'insoutenable pression, ne cessant de crier l'extase en se vidant abondamment sur le ventre de Miyavi.

« _Pardon…Pardon…Pardon…Mon Tsuki kun…_ »

La vision trouble, l'esprit embrumé, il se ne rendait même plus compte que l'autre s'affairait toujours en lui et qu'il finit par s'épancher à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, en Uruha. Et lorsque Miyavi commença à se calmer, celui-ci resta là un moment sans bouger, le souffle court, la peau ruisselant de sueur, tenant toujours fermement les cuisses d'un Uruha totalement épuisé. Puis, il se détacha de lui, le garçon blond se laissant choir le long du mur. Suffoquant, il chercha à retrouver son souffle. L'autre attrapa une serviette et essuya partiellement son ventre.

– Alors, t'as aimé mon ange ? Vu comment je t'ai fait jouir tu pourrais au moins me remercier… !

Uruha, toujours effondré ne sembla pas même entendre la voix de Miyavi.

– Remercie-moi ! fit l'autre méchamment, le saisissant par le cou…

– Remercie-moi ! répétât-il en le serrant encore un peu plus.

– M…m…mer…ci…

– Je préfère ça !

Il le relâcha en lui balançant méchamment ses vêtements au visage.

– Rentre chez toi !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les jambes en coton, l'esprit embrumé, Uruha peinait dans sa marche. Il allait chez Tsukasa. Il lui semblait que son propre esprit n'était pas en place, l'environnement même lui échappait : la rue, le bruit des passants, des voitures, la chaleur de l'air... Il se sentait meurtri et coupable, balbutiant obsessionnelle ment du bout de ses lèvres « _Pardon…Pardon…Pardon…_ »

Il avait envie d'en finir avec ce cauchemar qui déchirait son cœur et son corps. Il se détestait tant ! les moindres parcelles de son être, oui…il les haïssait.

Lorsque la porte de son ami lui apparut, il recouvra un peu ses esprits ; elle incarnait une autre réalité, rassurante, mais il hésita pourtant à la pousser, demeurant impassible quelques secondes. La certitude l'envahit qu'il y avait là, derrière, ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde… mais, se sentant sale, souillé, il se devinait désormais incompatible avec l'esprit du lieu tout de douceur et de sincérité. Faire un pas de plus, là, maintenant, l'éloignerait définitivement de l'endroit chéri…dont il ne goûterait plus la chaleur apaisante qui s'en dégageait. « _Pardon…Pardon…Pardon…_ »

Mais enfin, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, il osa… L'atmosphère ambiante, inchangée, le réconforta soudain, cette douceur, oui qu'il aimait tant, ce parfum légèrement sucré qui flottait dans l'air, la jolie lumière tamisée, le calme de l'endroit tellement paisible… Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à s'imprégner de cette ambiance comme pour une dernière fois… Inspirant et expirant profondément … Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

– Oh ! Mon cœur ! Tu étais passé où ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable mais ça répondait pas…

Uruha, sans un mot, vint alors se réfugier dans ses bras, lui murmurant seulement :

Je t'aime tant, je t'aime tant ! si tu savais… « _Pardon…Pardon…Pardon…_ » Mais il se dégagea aussitôt rongé de remords.

Oh ! mon cœur ! comme je t'aime aussi…

– Uruha savait bien qu'il lui serait impossible d'avouer la triste réalité ; non, il n'oserait jamais et pourtant il lui fallait bien trouver quelque chose. Il préféra une banalité.

– J'étais avec le groupe, puis on est allé boire un verre. Je suis parti un peu précipitamment désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te laisser un mot.

– Ah ! d'accord…Mais tu aurais pu m'appeler…

Uruha extirpa son portable pour le montrer à son ami.

– Déchargé ! _« Ouf ! »_ Ca au moins ce n'était pas un mensonge…Mais ça l'arrangeait bien…

Tsukasa voulut alors le reprendre dans ses bras mais le garçon mesura soudain le risque encouru : son corps devait encore dégager la luxure, exhaler ce que son ami percevrait vite ; dans son premier élan, c'est vrai, il n'avait rien calculé, mais là, maintenant il était tout à fait éveillé et conscient…

– Je…je vais prendre une douche, balbutia-t-il. « _Je suis sale…je suis sale… pardon… pardon…mon Tsuki kun…_ »

Il s'enferma à double tours et pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps, sitôt le robinet ouvert. Sa souffrance était immense. Atroce. Oh ! comme le réveil était brutal et combien il s'en voulait ! Il serrait ses poings, s'agrippant à ses propres cheveux, comme pour se faire mal, se punir de l'être détestable qu'il était. La douleur rendait tout son corps disgracieux et il ne pouvait même pas hurler pour exorciser le mal qui le rongeait ; alors, il hurlait intérieurement. Oh ! comme il avait mal, oui, comme il se méprisait… « _Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir !_ »

Il se hissa tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la douche et resta assis là, adossé contre la vitre glaciale. Puis, le ballet incessant de l'eau chaude sur son corps épuisé commença à l'apaiser lentement, entre deux sanglots. Il frotta, il frotta pour effacer la honte… les odeurs du vice, de la perversion.

Une serviette autour de la taille il quitta enfin la salle de bain pour la chambre et des vêtements propres. L'ami s'y trouvait, portant sur lui son regard.

– Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait mon cœur ?

– Ah ! ça fait du bien !

Tsukasa attrapa la serviette autour de la taille de son ami pour la lui enlever. Uruha, flairant le danger, se mit à trembler intérieurement, paniquant lorsqu'il aperçut les bleus au creux de ses reins. Alors, il anticipa avant l'éveil de soupçons chez son ami.

– Ah !…mince…j'avais pas vu…c'est avec Aoi, on…on s'est amusé à se battre et… je suis tombé malencontreusement contre le rebord d'une table, ça m'a cogné le dos…

– Il y est allé un peu fort quand même ! Je lui en toucherai deux mots !

La panique grimpa d'un cran supplémentaire en Uruha.

– Oh ! c'était un jeu débile, je reconnais, non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, on aime bien se chamailler…

Tsukasa n'insista pas mais nota un certain embarras chez son jeune ami. Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder tandis qu'il s'attardait sur l'exquise nudité du garçon, là devant lui. Il esquissa alors un petit sourire, empreint de malice et ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller câliner son amour. Celui-ci était toujours paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Mais, rassuré de sa réaction plutôt positive, Uruha s'abandonna aussitôt dans ses bras doux et apaisants qui le serraient tendrement, amoureusement. Vivifiante chaleur ! Bras forts et protecteurs ! Quel réconfort !

Comme il se sentait mieux à présent ! tellement mieux. Et rassuré. Tsukasa lui fit comprendre qu'il le désirait aussi mais sans prendre d'initiative, soucieux que son bel amour retrouvé se fasse plaisir en premier. Alors Uruha l'étendit sur le lit et mêlant ses jambes aux siennes il s'accouda au-dessus de lui. Tandis qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux, l'étincelle du désir venait d'embraser leurs cœurs. Quelques gouttes d'eau de sa chevelure encore mouillée vinrent s'écraser sur les joues de son ami.

– Brrr… c'est froid ! T'es sensé me chauffer …pas me geler ! plaisanta Tsukasa.

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Leurs visages rayonnaient de bonheur et ils mesuraient le privilège de pareils moment d'enthousiasme, d'envie et de fusion de leurs êtres. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour Uruha que ce sourire, ces moments d'amour et de joie. Comme il sentait ses larmes, il se concentra alors sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.

– Fais-moi l'amour ! Uru kun… implora-t-il.

« _Mon_ _Tsuki kun… __Je veux te montrer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Je veux t'emmener au paradis avec moi. Je veux que tu t'abandonnes dans mes bras. Je veux te sentir défaillir, mon amour. Je veux que tu me cries ce que ton cœur te murmure._ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Assis sur le lit, Uruha fixait son sac. L'appartement était silencieux et rassurant. Tsukasa s'était absenté pour la journée. Quant à Miyavi il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours. C'était toujours ça de pris, car, prisonnier de son secret, Uruha se voyait dans l'obligation d'aller le retrouver pour subir ses tortures... Et à chaque fois, Miyavi lui faisait avaler ces satanés cachets, se garantissant ainsi de sa docilité pour son plaisir pervers : savoir le garçon soumis et totalement à sa merci. Le malheureux, de plus en plus dépendant de la drogue, se trouvait ballotté entre souffrance et amour et c'était non sans mal qu'il dissimulait son calvaire à Tsukasa. Le plus terrible : il assurait maintenant lui-même son propre conditionnement, en ce sens, qu'avant d'aller rejoindre l'amant féroce, il absorbait les pastilles, en cachette de Tsukasa…

Quel tour de force quotidien aussi pour dissimuler à son ami le drame qu'il vivait, mais il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop lourd à porter. Avec le sentiment de la trahison et du gâchis… Comme il était faible, méprisable même !

Il avait besoin d'oublier…de ne plus penser à tout ça… à tout ce qui le torturait…S'évader, oui, s'évader pour de bon… Alors il sortit du lit pour extraire de son sac une quantité considérable de petits sachets transparents, ce que Miyavi lui glissait toujours dans sa poche avant qu'il ne se retrouve dehors, l'assurant qu'il se sentirait bien, beaucoup mieux, s'il en prenait…

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade… Il esquissa le geste terrible, peut-être fatal… hésitant… Puis, tandis que son front perlait, décida d'en ouvrir un au hasard et d'en avaler son contenu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les démons de son passé refaisaient surface… Les images défilaient dans sa tête. Lui seul en connaissait la signification… La chaleur de ces nuits… Ce champagne qui coulait toujours à flot… Les rires… Les dorures et leurs scintillements … La soie…Et puis… Cette femme…

Il se réveilla brusquement tout en sueur, faisant un gros effort pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentit rassuré : à ses côtés, son amour dormait toujours paisiblement. Il s'allongea à nouveau, car il était tôt encore, mais sans pouvoir retrouver le sommeil, hanté par les souvenirs d'un passé qu'il avait eu tant de mal à exorciser et qui désormais le rattrapait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plus les semaines passaient, plus l'attitude d'Uruha paraissait étrange aux yeux de son ami. Son comportement, ses absences répétées, souvent injustifiées, tout cela avait fait naître bon nombre d'interrogations chez Tsukasa. Il pensait toujours au mystérieux agresseur de son ami et que peut-être il fallait voir là la clé de l'énigme qu'il ne parvenait pas à percer, car chaque fois qu'il faisait une tentative, il se heurtait à un mur. Sa certitude, c'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. N'empêche, le doute de « quelque chose d'autre » avait fini par s'installer…

Uruha venait de rentrer, une fois de plus, de chez Miyavi et comme à son habitude, il avait filé directement sous la douche. Tsukasa avait besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça : sans réponses à ses questions. Alors, tiraillé entre culpabilité de douter de son ami et peur de découvrir la seule chose qu'il redoutait tant, il prit son courage à deux mains, fouilla les affaires d'Uruha, les mains tremblotantes, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine… Et il tomba sur les drogues que son ami cachait. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, la main devant la bouche pour se retenir de pleurer. La triste réalité était là. C'était donc ça ! « _Pourquoi t'a fait ça mon Uru kun ? Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? T'es pas heureux avec moi ? T'as besoin de ça pour te sentir mieux ? _»

Abasourdi, il serra ses poings, éprouvant une infinie tristesse, puis une colère froide prit le dessus. Il saurait, il allait savoir…Qui pouvait bien le fournir ? C'était pas possible qu'il se soit lancé seul là-dedans. Qui était derrière ça ? Il mit la main sur le portable du garçon, tandis qu'il entendait toujours la douche couler et il fut pris de panique lorsqu'il découvrit les dizaines de messages laissés par Miyavi. Et tous ces mots doux… ce surnom même que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'arrogeait : « _M__on ange »_ et ces rendez-vous qu'il lui donnait... Il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait. Tsukasa s'écroula par terre lorsqu'il commença à comprendre enfin pourquoi son ami s'éclipsait si souvent. Son cœur poignardé ! l'atroce souffrance de la trahison révélée de celui qu'on aime par-dessus tout ! Oh ! douleur… pire que la mort…

La vision qu'eut Uruha en sortant de la salle de bain fut celle d'un amant brisé, à genoux, les larmes sur son visage, le poing frappant le sol même… Il disait :

– Mais non ! non, pas possible ! je vis un cauchemar ; petit Amour, dis-moi que c'est un rêve seulement…

Avant qu'Uruha qui s'approchait n'ait eut le temps de le prendre dans ses bras, il se retrouva être propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, à demi nu.

– Pourquoi ? s'écria Uruha, en proie à une peur soudaine.

Ca, c'est quoi ? fit-il, balançant dans sa direction le portable et les petits sachets…

Le garçon, le torse encore nu, parut terrifié. Il balbutia, s'empêtra dans des débuts d'explication tandis que, écumant de rage, l'amant exigeait des explications :

– Et en plus de te défoncer sous mon toit, sous _notre toit_, tu me trompes !

– Je t'en prie, je vais t'expliquer mon Tsuki kun ! laisse-moi parler.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier toute cette comédie, cette trahison. Tu as menti tout le temps !

– Oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai menti, mais c'est parce que j'avais pas le choix ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

– Par quel autre mensonge ! Ca fait des semaines que ça dure. Tu m'a pris pour un imbécile. Tu croyais que j'allais pas me rendre compte de ton petit manège ?

– C'est Miyavi kun…!

– Merci de me le rappeler celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

– Je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire, eh bien ! maintenant sache que c'est Miyavi qui m'a violé dans les toilettes ! Le piteux état dans lequel je me trouvais, tu te souviens, c'était lui, son sale travail… La voilà la vérité… Malgré ma souffrance, le calvaire que je vis, j'ai tout fait pour t'épargner ça. Seulement, j'étais prisonnier…

Tsukasa s'arrêta net dans son élan de colère. Regardant, comme s'il le découvrait, son ami qui s'était allongé sur le lit ; son esprit s'embuait.

– Qu…quoi ?

– Oui ! C'est Miyavi qui m'a violé dans les toilettes…

Tsukasa demeura interdit. Mais pourquoi alors continuait-il quand même à rendre visite à son agresseur, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

– Là, tu vois, je ne comprends pas bien…T'es amoureux d'un type qui t'a agressé ?

– Ne dis pas ça ! Toi tu es mon amour, le seul, celui que j'aime et celui-là seulement, toi mon Tsuki kun !

– Alors, pourquoi tu vas le voir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui ?

– Parce qu'il me fait du chantage… J'avais pas le choix…

– !

Uruha baissa la tête :

– Je…je peux pas te dire…après ça, tu va me détester ! C'est lui qui t'a drogué au concert, après il m'a menacé de…. de tout te révéler sur moi si je ne lui obéissais pas… Alors j'ai été obligé de subir, de faire ce qu'il me demandait ! Il m'a drogué ! C'est lui qui m'a donné à avaler toutes ces saloperies, parce qu'il savait très bien que tôt ou tard j'en prendrais de mon plein gré… je m'en veux d'avoir pris ça… je souffrais tellement que je voulais oublier…Pardon…pardon… pardon…

Il éclata en sanglots, le visage enfouis entre ses bras.

– Oh ! je comprends mieux ; eh bien ! sache que quoi que tu aies fait, je t'aimerai toujours, Uru kun ! Ressaisis-toi, s'il te plaît ! Tu n'es pas face à ton bourreau mais à ton amour. Ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi.

– N…non je ne doute pas…mais… ce que j'ai fait…

– Alors, le mieux c'est de te libérer une bonne fois, raconte-moi, ne crains rien.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. L'un ne voulait pas trop insister et l'autre se demandant comment il pourrait s'y prendre… Oui, quelque cruelle que fût l'épreuve à affronter, c'était le prix à payer – le repentant le savait – pour ne pas s'exposer à voir son amour s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas être lâche face à Tsukasa, alors c'était bien à lui d'expliquer et non à Miyavi de le faire…

Le cœur gros et cognant fort en lui, il prit son courage à deux mains.

– Y'a quelques années… à l'époque où le groupe avait encore du mal à démarrer, j'ai rencontré Miyavi kun par hasard et il m'a proposé du travail…j'avais vraiment besoin de me faire de l'argent, parce qu'avec le groupe ça marchait pas trop et j'arrivais pas vraiment à trouver du boulot. Alors, j'ai accepté sa proposition en sachant très bien que c'était pas une très bonne chose à faire. Mais j'avais pas le choix, j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent et il m'avait promis que ça me rapporterait beaucoup…

– Et ça consistait en quoi ?

– Disons que je… séduisais des femmes jusqu'à les emmener dans mon lit…elles me payaient bien…et au fur à mesure je parvenais à en appâter des plus en plus riches… De voir tout cet argent gagné aussi facilement, c'était tellement tentant que j'y ai vite pris goût…

– Erreur de jeunesse ! Et je pourrais t'en vouloir pour ça ?

C'est pas tout… En fait… j'ai fini par trouver une femme vraiment très riche… la directrice d'une très grande société… Elle me donnait vraiment beaucoup d'argent… tout ce que je désirais…Et moi j'en ai profité, cherchant toujours plus, jouant de mes charmes pour l'appâter d'avantage. Elle a vite fini par tomber amoureuse de moi…c'était ce que j'attendais… J'aurais pas dû faire ça, je sais… Je regrette terriblement… J'ai commencé à en profiter d'avantage quand je lui ai fait des promesses de mariage… Et je lui mentais, affirmant que j'avais besoin d'argent pour ma société qui bien-sûr n'existait pas et que je disais très endettée ; lui promettant que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre si elle me procurait la somme en question qui était considérable, et qu'après on pourrait se marier… En réalité, une fois en possession des billets, je comptais disparaître… Sans laisser de trace…

Mais quelques jours avant que je ne reçoive l'argent, elle a découvert mes mensonges, je ne sais trop de quelle manière. Elle m'a appelé au téléphone, en proie à une grande souffrance, pleurant, hurlant même, me suppliant de venir… Je venais de m'apercevoir que j'avait été trop loin que j'étais devenu un gigolo, un escroc minable, j'ai vraiment regretté. Lorsque j'ai ouvert sa porte, elle… était morte. Elle s'était ouvert les veines… J'ai totalement paniqué à ce moment-là ; alors, j'ai pris la fuite après avoir tenté d'effacer les moindres traces attestant de mes passages chez elle. J'avais tellement peur… Heureusement pour moi, personne n'était au courant de cette relation, parce que sa réputation allait en prendre un coup si les médias l'apprenaient, sa compagnie couler peut-être si ça se savait, donc elle avait vraiment tout dissimulé… Et grâce à ça… J'ai pu disparaître…

Et Miyavi il apparaît quand, lui ?

Le seul, oui, qui ait été au courant … Parce qu'il m'a aidé lui aussi à me sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourré… Je lui faisais vraiment confiance… Il m'avait tellement aidé par le passé, en me trouvant du travail, m'aidant pécuniairement à mes débuts difficiles. C'est pour ça que je suis venu le trouver pour qu'il m'aide une fois de plus… Et j'aurais pas dû… Parce qu'il a fini par se servir de ça contre moi… Oui, d'une certaine manière, j'avais tué cette femme… Tout était de ma faute… Et maintenant je paye pour mes actes…

Il releva sa tête blonde, les yeux pleins de larmes, appréhendant la réaction de l'ami, à l'évidence stupéfait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent plus rien un long moment et le silence, dans leur chambre, devint pesant. Soudain, Tsukasa se leva pour enfiler une veste.

! Non ! s'il te plaît.

Ca, ça va se régler, crois-moi !

N'y vas pas ! hurla t-il, s'agrippant à son ami, ou alors je viens avec toi.

– Tu restes ici ! Ne t'avise pas de quitter l'appartement !

Bouillonnant de rage, le batteur se dégagea du garçon, attrapa son portable au passage et sortit en claquant la porte. Dehors, il tapota nerveusement sur l'appareil en se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers l'appartement de Miyavi.

– Karyu kun ! Viens tout de suite chez moi !

– Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ?

– Discute pas ! J'ai pas le temps ! Viens chez moi et assure-toi qu'Uruha kun ne sorte pas de chez moi !

Euh …D'accord…

Grouille- toi !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivé chez Miyavi, Tsukasa cogna à la porte sans ménagement. Elle s'ouvrit :

– Tsukasa ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, prenant un direct sans détour du batteur qui le propulsa au sol…Tsukasa poussa la porte derrière lui.

– Ah ! je vois qu'Uruha kun s'est enfin décidé à parler… c'est dommage pour lui… dit-il, en se frottant la joue pour apaiser la douleur du coup de poing.

– T'es vraiment qu'une saloperie de mec ! Dans l'histoire, c'est toi le plus horrible !

– Désolé, mais moi j'ai tué personne… osa-t-il, sur un sourire ironique.

Sautant soudain, tel un cabri, Miyavi bondit dans sa cuisine, tentant d'attraper un couteau, mais encore plus vif Tsukasa s'en vint le plaquer contre terre. Là, il se défoula, lui assénant de nouveaux coups.

– Ah ! ah ! Tsukasa ! mais c'est que t'as l'air vraiment bien énervé ! C'est parce que t'as enfin découvert que je faisais mieux jouir Uru kun que toi, c'est ça, hein ?

– Ne l'ouvre plus. Je vais te tuer !

Une bataille alors s'engagea entre eux, terrible, l'un cherchant toujours à s'emparer d'une arme blanche, l'autre comptant davantage sur sa supériorité physique. Dans la mêlée, une lame finit par atterrir dans les mains du batteur qui la planta dans l'une des jambes de Miyavi. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, tout en continuant à se battre, mais Tsukasa étant parvenu à le neutraliser, il le tenait plaqué et le menaçait de sa lame. L'autre enfin cria grâce !

– Me tue pas ! Pitié !

– Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? Tu mérites que ça ! Tu vas souffrir, comme tu t'es acharné sur Uruha kun, salaud !

Il était lamentable, devenu loque et Tsukasa était bien décidé à ne pas s'attendrir. Il entendait lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait au garçon.

Tsukasa donnait des poings terribles à Miyavi, s'acharnant sur son visage pour essayer d'apaiser sa propre douleur, contrepoids à la torture infligée à celui qu'il aimait tant. Plus il frappait, plus il écumait de rage, vivant dans ses propres fibres l'abomination de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son amour. Oui, il devenait bourreau à son tour, mais il y avait une justification au moins : la correction méritée; si terrible qu'elle fût, elle s'imposait pour mettre fin une bonne fois au sadisme gratuit de Miyavi.

– Arggg… Arrête ! Je vais tout te dire ! Pitié ! Arrête !

Alors, Tsukasa consentit à se calmer, reprenant un peu ses esprits, mais toujours le poing levé, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois.

– Uruha kun ne sait pas tout ! Et toi non plus.

– Explique-toi, avant que je te tue !

Miyavi savait pertinemment que sa seule chance de sauver sa peau était en effet de tout raconter. Alors, tentant de juguler les douleurs qui le transperçaient, il commença à assembler les mots…

Uruha kun, cet imbécile ! Il t'a raconté ce que j'ai bien voulu lui faire croire ! Oui, la femme est bien morte mais elle ne s'est pas suicidée…c'est moi qui l'ai tuée !

C'est pas ma faute si je me suis mis à aimer Uru kun ! Il est tellement beau, tu le sais… Je supportais plus de le voir tout le temps avec cette femme. Même si je savais très bien qu'il lui mentait, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, j'arrivais pas à le supporter ! Alors j'ai voulu me venger, je ne voulais plus qu'il la voie ! Un jour, je suis allé chez elle, et je lui ai tout dit sur lui. Mais elle n'a pas eu la réaction que j'attendais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en était bien rendu compte mais qu'elle l'aimait quand même et qu'elle comptait le garder grâce à l'argent qu'elle lui donnait. Mon plan était tombé à l'eau ! Alors ça m'a énervé ; je me suis mis à l'étrangler et je l'ai forcée à appeler Uruha kun pour l'inciter à venir et finalement j'ai fini par la supprimer. Puis, j'ai poussé son cadavre dans la salle de bain où je lui ai tranché les poignets pour faire croire qu'elle s'était suicidée. J'étais devenu fou. Je me suis enfui. Il est arrivé, il y a cru ! Je l'avais enfin pour moi, Uru kun ! J'avais enfin trouvé le moyen. J'étais sûr, qu'avec le temps, il aurait fini par m'aimer à son tour et après on aurait été heureux ! Mais il a fallu que tu arrives ! Et que tu foutes tout en l'air !

Ayant lâché son arme, Tsukasa se releva. Il paraissait exsangue. Il eut envie de vomir, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais comment pouvait-on en arriver là, quelque eût été l'exacerbation de ses passions ? Eprouvant du dégoût, il envoya un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes de Miyavi qui hurla. Que devait-il faire ? le dénoncer ? Non, il pensa au contraire qu'un cadavre hanterait désormais sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et que là serait sa plus terrible punition. Sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, il l'assura qu'il en conserverait le secret à la condition qu'il débarrasse le plancher à jamais… Que s'il revenait à la charge, il en informerait la police, ou même le supprimerait à son tour… Il savait qu'il n'irait jamais jusque là, mais il voulait que Miyavi vive à présent avec la peur au ventre.

Miyavi acquiesça faiblement de la tête en gémissant. Le batteur quitta l'appartement laissant l'autre à terre qui se tordait de douleur.

Tsukasa s'empressa de rentrer, en appelant à nouveau Karyu qui lui signifia alors qu'il trouvait étrange qu' Uruha kun se soit enfermé dans la salle de bain…

– Ah ! non ! pas ça ! Défonce, défonce la porte, s'il ne répond pas… imbécile ! Dépêche toi ! J'arrive…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tsukasa, à présent, ne courait pas, il volait littéralement… « _Mon Uru kun ! __Je t'aime ! Reste en vie pour moi ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés ! C'est inconcevable ! S'il te plaît mon amour ! Ne fais pas ça… !_ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« _Mon Tsuki kun… __S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar…_ »

Uruha s'était assis contre le rebord de la baignoire et tenait dans ses mains les drogues que Miyavi lui avait données.

« _Mon Tsuki kun…Pardonne-moi…J'aurais tellement voulu être comme tu l'espérais…Je t'avais promis…Que je ferais plus jamais de bêtises…Mais je peux pas…Je pourrais pas tenir ma promesse…Pardonne-moi…_ »

Il sanglotait, voulant mettre un terme à ce cauchemar, sachant très bien que Tsukasa ne l'aimerait plus jamais comme avant. « _Je préfère mourir plutôt que de voir tes yeux me regarder comme un monstre… Pardonne-moi Tsuki kun… Je suis si faible… Je ne te mérite pas… Et je veux pas que tu souffres à cause moi… Je ne le supporterais pas… Tu as déjà trop souffert par ma faute…_»

Ses mains tremblaient, le cœur brisé, déchiré, il avala alors la totalité des drogues. Bientôt, ce serait fini. Ce geste qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à faire…il venait de le faire…

Uruha s'effondra sur le carrelage… Ce carrelage sur lequel il avait tant de fois pleuré … Oui, cette fois-ci serait la dernière sur ce sol glacé. Jamais plus il ne pleurerait dans cette pièce. Jamais plus il n'en sortirait pour aller rejoindre son amour sous les draps, sentir la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien… ses bras protecteurs l'enlaçant pour accompagner leurs nuits.. Jamais plus il ne verrait son si beau visage, ses sourires qui savaient si bien l'apaiser. Jamais plus… Il disait désormais adieu ! à ce qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde. « _Mon Tsuki kun… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on soit heureux tous les deux…_ »

Ce fut ensuite comme si le cœur et l'esprit se déchiraient, partaient en lambeaux, au fil des minutes ; de longues minutes ; les toutes dernières sur cette terre. La mort venait le prendre, sa souffrance allait enfin laisser place à l'apaisement … A tout jamais. Lentement, sa respiration s'affaiblit…

La toute dernière larme…

Le tout dernier souffle…

« _Je t'aime…_ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Tsukasa arriva, il trouva l'appartement vide et la porte de la salle de bain défoncée. Il fut rassuré et terrifié à la fois. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il aperçut à même le sol des restes de drogues…. « _Uru kun ! Tu m'avais promis ! _» Puis il frappa du poing la cloison, dans un ultime accès de colère et de désespoir ; il se fit même saigner. Et malgré l'émotion qui envahissait son esprit, il attrapa son portable de sa main douloureuse.

– Karyu kun ! Uruha kun est … ?

– Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche ! Il a avalé tout un tas de drogues…il respirait plus !

A ces mots, comme un étau se resserra autour de son cœur au point de le faire éclater. Tsukasa ne retint que cette dernière phrase : _« il ne respire plus, ne respire plus… » _Il était terriblement oppressé

Tsukasa ! Allô ! T'es toujours là ?

Oui… j'arrive !

Tsukasa sauta dans sa voiture et fila en trombe vers l'hôpital. Il vivait un cauchemar, un cauchemar éveillé et obsessionnel, percevant l'environnement urbain comme dans une atmosphère vaporeuse et irréelle. C'était terrible d'être sûr de perdre l'être aimé ; la perspective de l'absence du visage chéri était une torture. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer vivre sans lui ; lui aussi cesserait alors d'exister… « _Mon cœur… tiens bon ! Pour moi ! Pour toi ; pour nous deux ! Me fais pas ça, s'il te plaît… Je t'aime trop… S'il te plaît mon cœur !_ »

Il ne retrouva ses esprits qu'une fois parvenu devant l'imposante bâtisse où son amour luttait, sans doute malgré lui, contre la mort. L'odeur de médicaments et d'éther le prit aux narines, mais, curieusement parut le ramener à la raison : il fallait faire face ! Ses jambes avaient pris le pas déjà sur sa volonté défaillante et elles le conduisirent, malgré tout, jusqu'à Karyu qu'il découvrit, assis à l'angle d'un couloir désert.

– Tsukasa kun ! Dis-moi ! T'as du sang partout ! Il s'est passé quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Karyu le prit affectueusement par les épaules :

– Tsukasa ! Reprends-toi ! Les docteurs s'occupent de lui ! Tout va bien se passer ! T'inquiète pas ! Je l'ai amené à temps.

Alors Tsukasa parut reprendre un peu d'expression dans les yeux. Il scruta le regard inquiet que posait Karyu sur lui.

– Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît, Tsukasa kun ! demanda Karyu.

Le récit, par une voix tremblante, fut dur à entendre, tandis que ses yeux devenaient humides. Tsukasa avait ses vêtements maculés de sang, une infirmière lui proposa de le conduire dans une salle pour le nettoyer et panser les blessures.

– Je le savais bien que c'était cet enfoiré de Miyavi ! hurla alors Karyu, révolté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Je vais m'occuper de votre ami et, s'il vous plaît, gardez votre calme, vous êtes dans un hôpital ici.

Peu après, Tsukasa ressortait de la pièce et avisait un médecin en conversation avec Karyu. Son cœur se mit à cogner ; il se précipita vers eux.

– Uruha kun ! il va bien, hein ? docteur ! Il était paniqué à l'idée d'entendre l'atroce nouvelle qu'il redoutait tant.

Le médecin grimaça en regardant le batteur. Pour Tsukasa, une éternité en réalité, une interminable minute durant laquelle il ne cessa de faire osciller ses yeux effrayés entre Karyu plus qu'inquiet et la mine peu réjouissante du praticien, comme si aucun des deux ne voulait avoir le courage de lui dire les choses.

– _Dites pas ce que je crains, le pire. S'il vous plait ! Pitié ! Ne le dites pas !_

– Votre ami est très mal en point, Monsieur… Heureusement que cette personne qui nous l'a emmené, a su réagir vite en lui administrant les premiers secours, sinon il serait mort… Nous avons néanmoins réussi à le stabiliser mais il se trouve dans le coma… Je suis désolé de vous dire que nous ne sommes pas très optimistes. Nous avons fait le maximum, maintenant cela ne dépend que de la force de votre ami désormais… Je suis désolé…Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez…

Le médecin disparut à l'angle d'un couloir et les larmes du batteur coulèrent une fois de plus : il mesurait toute l'horreur de ce que le médecin venait de lui dire.

– Tsukasa kun ! va le voir… Tu as entendu : _« Tout dépend maintenant de votre ami… »_ Donc, tu vas lui parler, avec tout ton cœur, tout ton amour… Ce sera un choc positif pour lui, s'il sent que tu lui reviens… Il va s'en sortir, je suis sûr que ça joue beaucoup, ça !

– M…Merci de me l'avoir sauvé Karyu kun… sans toi…

– Vas-y maintenant, je t'attends là, apaise-le, dit-il, esquissant un sourire qui se voulut réconfortant.

Alors, son cœur en perdition, il découvrit son amour allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, branché de toutes parts, relié par des tuyaux à une machine qui semblait respirer à sa place. Elle l'effraya mais il la bénit… Comme l'atroce bruit de cette respiration artificielle, à présent seul artifice capable de le maintenir en vie. S'étant approché très près de lui, il semblait ne pas le reconnaître. C'était comme si un autre Uruha était étendu, là. Le cœur de Tsukasa cognait violemment dans sa poitrine et chaque battement lui provoquait une insupportable douleur qui irradiait son corps entier.

Assis, il serrait à présent la main gelée de son amour dans la sienne, ne se détachant plus du visage de cet être exquis qui avait l'air de dormir profondément, les traits néanmoins crispés par tant de souffrance endurée. Tsukasa porta délicatement la main de son petit à sa joue et son cœur se serra d'avantage lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était toujours glacée. Ses larmes chaudes glissaient sur des doigts malheureusement inanimés et beaucoup trop blancs.

Mon cœur… C'est moi… C'est ton Tsuki kun… « _J'aimerais tellement retrouver la chaleur de ton corps, mon Uru kun…_ » Il demeura ainsi longtemps, implorant, priant au plus profond de son cœur pour qu'un indice de vie lui soit donné, chargeant volontairement sa pensée d'images positives… Un simple battement de cil lui suffirait… Il lui parla, doucement, avec une grande tendresse, pour réchauffer son corps et son âme en perdition, lui donner la petite étincelle, le souffle de la vie, pour repartir, comme à la première seconde de la naissance…

Tu sais mon amour, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su t'aider… pas vu plus tôt que tu allais si mal. Je m'en veux de ne m'être pas douté une seule seconde de tout ce que tu endurais. Tout ça parce que j'ai pas été assez capable de te prouver que je pouvais t'aimer quand même, quoi que t'aies pu faire. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu aies suffisamment confiance en mon amour, pour ne pas avoir peur un seul instant que je te rejette. Jamais j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille, mon cœur. Mais j'ai été incapable de te le montrer et voila où je t'ai conduit… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux… Et une fois de plus je me suis planté… Je suis allé assouvir ma soif de vengeance sur « lui » alors qu'en fait, ma place était auprès de toi… Pardonne-moi… Maintenant tu es en train de mourir par ma faute… Et là je sais plus quoi faire… Je veux réparer mes erreurs… T'es pas un monstre, comme tu le penses… T'as rien fait de mal, je le sais maintenant, mon cœur… T'as juste eu le malheur de tomber sur une mauvaise personne qui t'a fait souffrir… Mais moi je suis là, hein ! Tu le sais, jamais je ne te ferai de mal, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber… Je te protégerai toujours, je te l'ai promis… Tu te souviens, hein… ? Alors, s'il te plaît, mon doux amour… M'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre maintenant… On va vivre ensemble, tous les deux. Je veux te rendre heureux… On va y arriver, je te le promets… Alors s'il te plaît… Bats-toi ! contre cette souffrance… Pour moi… Pour nous… Reviens… Je t'aime tellement… Tu ne dois pas t'en aller… Je t'aime, Uruha kun…

Il observait inlassablement le garçon blond, cherchant à capter ne fusse qu'une bribe d'énergie rescapée du désastre annoncé, comme on s'acharne sur la dernière petite braise d'un feu dans l'espoir de lui redonner vie. Ses prières étaient intenses, mais son ami ne bougeait toujours pas « _S'il te plait, regarde moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'entends que tu es bien là ! S'il te plait ! »_ tout en serrant très fort la main de son amour pour essayer désespérément de l'aider à se réveiller. Il tint, ainsi, des heures durant à fixer cet être inanimé auquel il s'adressait régulièrement, se disant en lui-même, ayant vidé toutes ses larmes : « _Je suis en train de te perdre, mon cœur…non, reste !_ »

Alors, épuisé, désespéré, Tsukasa s'effondra sur le corps de son ami, s'agrippant aux draps pour contenir son envie de le secouer, de l'arracher à la mort, par la force ! « _Me laisse pas tout seul, mon amour ! _»

Il finit par s'assoupir, la tête posée sur cette poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de la respiration artificielle.

Mais alors, il n'entendit pas l'ultime désespoir de celui-ci…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_« J'ai terriblement froid…Je vais mourir ? Je suis déjà mort ? Tsuki kun…Où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit… Ce chemin qui se dessine devant moi… Pourquoi ce gravier par terre ? Où mène cette allée ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à marcher… ? Et ces montagnes, grises et froides tout autour moi… qui s'élèvent comme pour m'empêcher d'avancer…Pourquoi ce paysage de mort ? Je suis en enfer ? Cet air m'étouffe ! J'ai les pieds qui me picotent…Maintenant, je ne les sens plus…! C'est comme si j'allais me fondre au sol… Je vais mourir ! Tsuki kun, aide-moi ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! J'arrive pas à me débattre ! J'arrive pas à remonter. Tout deviens noir… _

_Oh ! je me sens flotter d'un seul coup… Et…comme elle est belle cette lumière au-dessus de moi…Mais elle s'éloigne…Non…c'est moi qui m'éloigne…Je glisse lentement… Je m'enfonce maintenant dans un océan, comme c'est étrange… Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux remonter ! Je peux pas respirer ! Tsuki kun ! je sens que tu es là, mais je crois que je sombre… aide-moi ! retiens moi ! …J'ai l'impression que je me désagrège… J'y vois plus rien, à part des bulles qui remontent à la surface… Là où je sens que je veux aller moi aussi…Tsuki kun… Je vais disparaître…Tsuki kun…Où es-tu ? Viens ! »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mais le cœur d'Uruha kun s'était arrêté et, réveillé en sursaut, Tsukasa mit quelques secondes à mesurer l'effervescence qui régnait dans la chambre de son ami. Les machines s'étaient affolées, d'abord, ensuite les gens accourus ; alors, sans ménagement on l'avait poussé à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que, dans un état second mais comprenant le drame qui se jouait, il s'était acharné à secouer son ami par les épaules pour l'arracher au trépas imminent.

L'une des infirmières avait eu beaucoup de mal à le détacher du mourant. Maintenant, il observait, impuissant et terrorisé… _« Il nous lâche, il nous lâche ! »_ répétait un médecin affairé sur lui. Là, Tsukasa éprouva la cruelle impression de sentir ses propres battements cesser. Une infirmière s'aperçut qu'il défaillait, elle eut juste le temps de l'allonger.

Retrouvant un peu ses esprits, il reçut, hélas, le coup de grâce entendant l'un des praticien dire : _« Je suis désolé ! on a fait ce qu'on a pu…_ » Alors, l'effervescence stoppa net, comme le bruit des machines…

Tsukasa poussa un hurlement déchirant et s'écroula. Il ne cessa de crier le nom de son amour pendant de longues secondes. Tout son monde s'écroulait…En une fraction de seconde son cœur avait été arraché… « _Non !!! Non !!! Pitié dis moi que ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Uru kun !!! Dis-moi que dans quelques secondes je vais me réveiller dans tes bras et que je verrais ton tendre regard posé sur moi ! Et après tu me consoleras en me disant que c'était un mauvais rêve et tu me serreras fort contre toi pour m'apaiser. S'il te plaît mon cœur ! »_

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti de la pièce d'agonie et qu'il se fût couché sur le corps de son ami, pour une dernière étreinte, il entendit soudain une petite voix : _« Tu as toujours été là, mon amour ! Comme je suis heureux et apaisé maintenant… Mais… tu m'étouffes ! »_ A ces mots, Tsukasa fut comme catapulté et se retrouva à terre, au pied du lit… Il crut qu'il rêvait… Alors il assista à un miracle. Ce qu'il vit de ses propres yeux ? Uruha se redresser lentement et s'asseoir dans le lit… Là, Tsukasa lança un tel cri : _« Il est vivant. VIVANT ! »_ que l'équipe médicale en entier accourut.

– Uru kun ! cria le batteur en se précipitant vers son ami.

Abasourdi, le médecin responsable ne put que constater l'improbable résurrection, mais se ravisa aussitôt, disant à Tsukasa :

– La mécanique humaine est étrange, vous savez ! elle ne nous a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets… Je me réjouis pour lui et pour vous. Mais, à l'évidence, il est sorti d'affaire ! Nous allons maintenant l'aider à se rétablir au plus vite.

– Ca va ? mon cœur ? interrogea Tsukasa, heureux de constater que la main qu'il tenait maintenant contre son cœur s'était un peu réchauffée.

Uruha acquiesça sur un petit sourire encore faible.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient repris leur vie commune, plus soudés que jamais, Uruha en bonne voie de complète guérison, du corps comme de l'esprit. Il se remettait plutôt vite de tous ces évènements, au grand soulagement de son ami. D'ailleurs il répéta à plusieurs reprises que le mot « souffrance » ne ferait plus partie de leur vocabulaire. Ils décidèrent que, demain, leur quotidien ils le voudraient désormais radieux… Ils feraient tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Tsukasa lui proposa une balade dans les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à un joli parc où les feuilles mortes de la saison tombaient avec mille fantaisies dans les allées. Ca sentait bon l'humus, une brise légère s'en venait caresser leur visage rosi par le froid. Le cœur gonflé d'amour et d'espérance, ils se tenaient par la main. Tsukasa finit par s'arrêter devant un stand de _takoyakis_.

– Tu te souviens, mon cœur ? Je t'avais promis que lorsque tu irais mieux je t'emmènerais en manger… dit Tsukasa en souriant à son ami.

Uruha eu un petit moment d'hésitation se remémorant le moment où Tsukasa lui avait fait cette promesse. Mais désormais il n'aurait plus peur. Toute cette histoire appartenait au passé et jamais plus il ne souffrirait. Maintenant il avait pleine confiance en lui-même et en l'amour que son ami lui portait. Plus jamais il ne verserait de larmes, du moins il le souhaitait ardemment ; il inonderait leur existence du rayonnement de son sourire.

– Oui bien-sûr que je m'en souviens, mon cœur. J'espère qu'ils sont aussi bons que tu le prétends ! taquina Uruha.

– Je sais que tu vas les adorer. Et si jamais tu ne les aimes pas je m'engage à me faire pardonner cette nuit pour t'avoir déçu…

– Ah ah ! Tu me donnerais presque envie de les détester rien que pour voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour avoir mon indulgence… fit le garçon, le regard plein de malice.

« _Mon Uru kun… __Je le retrouve enfin ce sourire sur ton visage. Celui-là même que tu avais la première fois que je t'ai rencontré et qui chavira mon âme. Ce visage angélique que j'aime tellement. Cette petite lueur malicieuse qui se lit dans tes yeux… Ce regard tellement doux que j'ai envie de m'y perdre tant je le trouve magnifique… Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Plus jamais je ne te perdrai_ »

Au détour d'une frondaison, Tsukasa ne résista pas à l'envie de serrer son petit ange dans ses bras, tant il était heureux. Uruha, fondant de tendresse, s'en vint blottir sa tête dans le creux d'un cou, chaud, rassurant, où il aimait tant se ressourcer…

_« Je jure, que je ne te quitterai jamais plus, mon amour. »_


End file.
